Truth above the Surface - Chapter 14 Uncensored
by KuroCiel
Summary: This is the uncensored version of the 14th chapter of Truth above the Surface. WARNING: DRUNK and RAPE


**Uncensored version! See earlier chapters in original story! WARNING: DRUNK AND RAPE.**

* * *

Nagisa ate the food, that was brought for him. This was shortly after Karma left. Manami had also left to greet the guests, who started to arrive later in the evening. Some known faces also showed up. Karma was in the living room as his cousin entered the room.

"There is the person I really didn't want to see today!" the man said and went over to the red head and gave him a smirk.

"Terasaka, you shit…" Karma laughed at him and then had a clear wrinkle in irritation. They gave each other a handshake and then removed the irritated looks and smiled at each other.

"Happy Birthday Karma! You are 18 now, huh? Better do something soon!" Terasaka was referring to Manami. He only got an arm around his neck that almost choke him. In these days, it was normal for humans down to 16 of age to have children.

"Shut up." Karma threatened the guy. He smirked angry. Terasaka apologized and was released afterwards. Karma sighed at him and went over to his parents who had been there for a while.

"Karma… Treat your cousin a little more gentle!" his mother scolded him. He shook his head.

"That idiot should know what to say and not. That is the least, he can do with that stupid head of his…" he said coldly and crossed his arm.

"For god sake… By the way, where is… was it Nagisa he was called?" she asked with a curious look. Karma looked at her and shook his head.

"He is resting, he fell down the stairs earlier today and hit his head." He explained and shortly had a worried look. He then relaxed and looked at his father. "He is alright and a doctor has already check on him…" he could see they were about ask and just talked. The father sighed shortly and nodded. The mother stayed silent.

Many guests had arrived and dinner was served. It was so big a party that many on the guests did not even knew each other. Some of them were even people Karma himself did not know. Only some distant relatives. He just sat by the end of the table, eating along with the rest of the guests. All he could think of was the bluenette. He hoped he was all right.

In the bedroom. Nagisa sat in his bed and relaxed after finishing the dinner from earlier. He looked towards the door and considered going out there. He rose from the bed, tried to look for some clothing and then remembered the chair where there should be something left for him. He went over to find a small pile of clothing. He sighed relieved and got dressed. It was fortunately normal clothing. He sneaked out of his room and wanted to be sure that there was not that many strangers around. He only saw the servants he knew and felt secured. He asked one of them were Karma was. He walked to the dining hall.

"Sir. Karma is waiting you…" a servant by the door said before opening the door. Nagisa gasped as he saw the big hall was full of guests. He avoided looking at anyone while looking for Karma. He tiptoed between the tables. Lucky for him, the humans were too busy on talking with one another than paying any attention to him. He looked for Karma and spotted him far away. He sighed relieved and headed for him.

Karma just sat and sighed over his parents starting a conversion about the planned wedding. He supported his chin with his hand and payed no attention to it. He looked around and suddenly spotted blue twin tails ahead. He smiled surprised and sat more straight up. He was about to call for him as his father rose from his seat. The hall went quiet, making both the red head and the bluenette freeze.

"Thank you all for coming! I am so happy to celebrate my son's 18th birthday! in that connection, I would like to announce the date for his and Miss Manami's wedding! It will be held in two months!" he exclaimed and rose his glass of wine for the whole party. They all cheered and some clapped as well. Nagisa gulped at the announcement and the same for the red head. He grabbed his shirt by his chest and took a deep breath before walking over to the main table. He relaxed once again. Karma looked apologizing at the bluenette and smiled awkwardly.

"Good Evening, Nagisa… Sit here" he greeted him normally like he always would do and showed him an empty chair. Nagisa nodded shortly and relaxed more with the normal voice of Karma's. The parents looked at him with a surprised look and then smiled.

"Good Evening, Little Nagisa. Are you feeling better now?" Karma's mother asked with a strife of concern. He bowed shortly.

"Thank you for your consideration. I am perfectly fine." He answered politely and made all of them surprised over it.

"Wow, he is certainly well raised. You taught him that?" she asked her son. Karma was surprised as well over the behavior. He smirked as he thought that the bluenette somehow found his inner prince and brought him forward. He nodded to clear his mother's suspicion from anything else.

"He is such a nice kid…" he smirked. Nagisa blushed over the praise and knew why he lied. He smiled nervously.

Hours went on. He felt safe and secure there. The table was so large that the two of them still sat a bit far from his parents. Karma drank some of his wine and then let his mouth to the bluenette ear. Nagisa felt a chill down his spine by the breathing into his ear.

"So… Where did that formality come from?" he asked and pulled back. There was a lot of talking in the hall, but they could just hear each other by sitting close. The bluenette blushed and looked awkwardly at the red head.

"The atmosphere here made me feel like at home with some of those big meetings or parties. I felt home and somehow… I just became the prince I am…" he explained. It made a whole lot of sense.

"I see…" Karma smiled and placed a hand on top of the blue hair. Nagisa moved away quickly by the touch. It scared him. Karma looked surprised at him. "Something wrong?" he was a little offended over the avoidance. Nagisa looked embarrassed at him and shook his head.

"N-no!" he convinced him. _My heart hurts every time he touches me or is near me… I really, really love him… But… He is Manami's…_ He smiled sadly and looked at the red head. "I am tired… I think I will head back…" _I better not be too much around him if he have to be with Manami… They really are made for each other.._ He smiled warmly and rose from the chair. He hurried away.

"H-Hey!" Karma exclaimed and grabbed his wrist. Nagisa quickly got out of the grab and shocked the red head. He looked sorry at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Please… Don't…" he begged him and left the area. The red head looked slightly devastated towards the bluenette. Manami saw it all and looked nervously at her fiancé. Karma frowned irritated and grabbed his half empty glass of wine and drank the rest of the contents. _Does he hate me!?_ He hid his face behind a hand.

Another hour went on. The tables had been moved and the dining hall was turned into a grand dancing hall. Many of the guests were dancing formidable. Manami was dancing with her father and enjoyed the party even if the red head had her worry. He had told her to leave him be. All he was doing now was sitting and sulking over the bluenette's rejection from earlier. Terasaka noticed his cousin sulking over something and went over to sit beside him.

"What's up? Karma." He asked with a smirk and drank a bit of his own wine. Karma glared irritated at him.

"Go away…" he whispered and drank more of his wine. He was a heavy drunk. Terasaka looked surprised at him and then sighed shortly.

"If you drink more, you might collapse. Take it easy… Okay?" he said and then left him. Karma looked at his glass and then asked for more from a servant passing by.

Manami came over to him after some time of dancing. She noticed that he seemed to be a little drowsy and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She was concerned but got a nod from the red head.

"Yeah… Maybe… HIC! I drank a bit too much wine…" he hiccupped shortly and was hanging over the table now. She sighed shortly and smiled a bit.

"Maybe you should go to bed. It's late too. Your parents already went to their room…" she smiled wryly at him. Karma nodded shortly and rose from the chair, but was too drunk to hold his balance. Manami quickly caught him and helped him stand. "Maybe I should help you there…" she smiled awkwardly and they went out of the room. The red head was very depressed.

"Sorry…"

Karma sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Manami who handed him a glass of water. He smiled at her and nodded shortly.

"Thanks Manami…" he thanked her and made her smiled warmly.

"Now.. Drink that and get some sleep…" she said and left the room after a short waving. Karma looked towards the closed door and then looked down at the floor with his head hanging. _Nagisa… Why did you avoid me this much today…?_ He was still irritated and hurt. He drank a little of the water. _I want to make him mine…_ He thought and rose after letting the glass fall to the floor. It did not crash and just let the water drench the carpet. He just walked out of the door and headed for the Nagisa's room.

Nagisa had not slept at all since he left the party. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked sad down. _He looked so devastated back then… Maybe he doesn't really understand… Should I tell him? NO!_ He exclaimed inside himself. He suddenly heard the door open. He looked surprised up and saw the red head stand in the opening. It was dark in the room and the light from the hall way made all he saw, was the shade of the boy.

"Karma…?" he asked to be sure and got out of the bed. Karma nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked forward shortly before swaying a bit. Nagisa got worried as he saw it and supported the boy quickly. "Are you okay!?" he exclaimed worried. He thought the red head walked oddly. He supported him shortly towards the bed, but the red head stopped him. He looked confused up at him before he suddenly had a terrible smell filling his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Karma… What is that smell?"

"Nagisa…" Karma finally said something and embraced him. The bluenette struggled shortly to get free. "Please don't run away anymore…" he whispered. Nagisa looked confused up at him.

"Karma… you- mnngh!" he gasped as he felt his get sealed off. He flushed and felt weird again. He tried to stop him by pushing him away. Karma kept on kissing the bluenette and pushed him towards the bed. He did not do anything, but kissing him. Nagisa struggled a whole lot while blushing. "K-Karma… what are you doing…?" he tried to push him away once again, but was not strong enough. All he could do was grabbing the red head's jacket. Suddenly, Karma slipped in his tongue and wanted to play with Nagisa's. Nagisa gulped and could not stop himself from moaning. Something down there started to erupt. He was scared. This was way different than what he had felt before. It felt weird. It was not disgusting, but it diffidently felt different. Nagisa could barely breathe from having this clashing kiss with the red head. Karma finally pulled away, a silver line disappearing in between – In the mid-air.

"Kar-"

Karma then started licking his neck, which silenced him in a flinch. "N-ngh…" he could feel how much the bluenette tried to get away, but he ignored it and proceeded with his actions. He slid his tongue up the bluenette's chin and enjoyed how he felt his bare skin under his lips. He then started unbutton the bluenette's shirt. Nagisa was not sure of what was happening, all he knew was that this was not normal.

Karma took off the bluenette's shirt and smooched on one of his nipples. Nagisa gasped in a moan and started pushing the red head away again, but this time, his wrists where caught and forced up above his head. Pushed into the sheets. Nagisa wrenched by kicking with his legs shortly but then a hand grabbed him down there. He was paralyzed in the second he felt it there. He closed his eyes in a big moan. _What is this feeling…?_

"Karma… Please stop… I feel weird…" he was blushing a whole lot and started moaning as the red head moved his hand over his member. "nngh…. Ah…" he still tried to get free, but then the red head kissed him again. He quickly felt the tongue play with his. He could not defend himself. He did not want to hurt Karma, but either did he want something like this to happen. He did not know what to do other than trying in getting away. He wrenched a bit, but could still not get loose. Karma pushed the two of them up to lie properly in the bed. Nagisa took the chance as he was shortly released when they moved. He tried to get away, but then his trousers were pulled off. Karma was quick to grab Nagisa once the trousers were down on the floor. Nagisa gasped and now lied under the red head, once again, but completely naked. He looked a bit terrified up at the red head who had a cold look on his face. "K-Karma…" he started to get frightened and was shaking. He stared at the cold eyes. Karma removed his tie and grabbed the bluenette's wrists to tie them together with it. Nagisa felt panic strike him, as he could not get loose anymore. His wrists were tied pretty tight together. "U-untie me…!"

Karma rose shortly from the bed and removed his own clothing to become fully naked. Nagisa stared at him with wrenching, trying to loosen the tie, but it did not budge.

"K-Karma!"

Karma came back to the bed, completely naked, only to push Nagisa down from moving too much. He then clashed their lips back together. Nagisa gasped shortly as he was kissed again. He was so scared that he started to feel tears form in the corner of his eyes. He still did not know what was happening or what was going to happen. Karma let a hand grab the bluenette's member once again and rubbed it while kissing the bluenette over and over. He himself was having an erection and knew he had to do something about it. It was screaming to him. He wanted to connect with the boy.

"Stop… please…" Nagisa begged in the kissing. His mouth was finally released, but it did not help as he felt the red head's mouth move down to his neck. His hand still playing with his member. He moaned more, as he felt more and more weird. "…It feels weird…." He moaned in heavy breaths. He widened his eyes as something touched him by his hole. "Wh-what are you doing…?" he moaned and wrenched.

"Don't move…." Karma whispered and pushed up a finger inside of him. The bluenette gasped and let out a painful moan. He struggled a bit more, but could no longer move with a finger inside of him. It had paralyzed him. Karma moved it around inside of him. He shortly after put in another finger. He wanted to prepare him – and quickly.

Nagisa was about to scream up in pain, but clenched his teeth to shut himself up. He stretched out his whole body and bend his knees up against the red head's body. He screamed inside and held in the painful moans. He just turned his head and kept his eyes closed. He could not do anything and was helpless.

"I am so sorry for not telling you… Nagisa…" Karma started talking and kept moving his fingers. "I actually saw you for the first time 3 years ago…" he blushed and brought in another finger, which made the bluenette whine in pain.

"K-Kar…ma…" Nagisa moaned heavily breathless. He spread his legs more and more in the sensation. He moaned more as he got used to the fingers inside him. His member ached a whole lot and he was scared about it. It felt like he had to pee. That was what scared him the most. He could not really listen to the red head while having all those feelings inside his body, which he did not even know was the feeling of pleasure.

"Nagisa… I saw you that day… wide smile and sky-blue eyes…" Karma said, breathing heavily and took out his fingers. Nagisa heard a bit of it and sighed shortly as the fingers were removed. Unfortunately, he did not get to relax, before something quite bigger pressed its way up inside of him. He whined pitch high in a moan and tightened around that thing. "I really wanted to tell you this since I met you…" Karma whispered. He had pressed his own member inside of the bluenette. He did not take it slow and just started moving. He thrusted softly and bend down over the bluenette, kissed him on the neck and left a hickey. Nagisa stretched his neck as the thing inside of him moved in and out of him. It felt so weird and yet to good, that it was painful, but he could bear with it. He gave it a shot and rose his tied hands and tried to push away the red head one last time. He did not want this.

"Karma… what are… you doing to… nngh… me…?" he started moaning as the pleasure started to overcome the pain. Karma just kept moving slowly – Not listening at all. He then lifted himself a bit to lock the hands on his back. He looked down on the bluenette. It was then, Nagisa saw that Karma actually had tears in his eyes. Nagisa looked surprised at him and widened his eyes a bit. He was not sure to think anymore at all. Karma smiled sadly, as he moved and blushed over the pleasure.

"I have been in love with you for so long and really can't hold it back anymore…" he confessed and moved a bit faster. Nagisa widened his eyes at the sudden confession. _He… is in love…. With me?_ After not listening, he heard the most important part. "I love you…." He was confessed to. He felt relieved and decided to let the red head continue what he was doing. It did actually feel amazing. _I am in love with you too… I love you… too..._ He thought.

"Me too…" he whispered. Karma heard it and felt his heart ache. He could not stop himself from smiling. He wanted to stop his actions, but his body told him otherwise. He penetrated sensually and enjoyed it more than he properly should, considering, that he was raping the bluenette right now. Nagisa felt it thrusting inside of him and could feel how much he wanted more. "More! Karma – More!" He moaned more and louder. He felt how pleasuring it was. He felt the red head lean down to be closer and he let him. He closed his eyes and held onto his hair while the red head penetrated faster and faster. They both moaned sensually and the penetration became intense. Karma whispered the bluenette's name while penetrating fast as he was about to burst. Nagisa was right behind him in the burst.

"I… I can't hold it back…." He came so suddenly he did not get to take it out. He decided to press a bit while he came to fill up the bluenette. Nagisa came right after and moaned out in an intense moan. They both passed out soon after.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Reviews motivates me! ^^**


End file.
